


Blood Donor

by LoveCorrah



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: Harper Chase is a young woman that is unwillingly drawn into a world that she didn't know existed. She quickly meets Adam, a vampire, and becomes his life source. Will she discover that she likes his lifestyle, or will she run for the hills?*Warning: As this fic is about a vampire (Tom Hiddleston's Adam in Only Lovers Left Alive) it will contain copious amounts of blood... Please be aware before reading!*





	1. The Blood Bank Welcomes You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been thinking about this story for awhile. I have a love for Tom Hiddleston's Adam, and wanted to write a little story about him. Let me know what you guys think! -C

                                             

 

            “Come on, just _one_ more drink!” The woman’s loud shout was barely heard over the jovial voices in the crowded bar.   
            “No, I don’t think we need any more drinks, Lainie! I can barely stand as it is… Come on, let’s go back to our hotel!”   
            It was three a.m., and we were in a rowdy bar in Detroit. My best friend, Lainie, had chosen to go to several clubs and bars for her bachelorette party, and I had gone along with it. It was _her_ night, right? She was more of a partier than I was, and could definitely hold more liquor than me. I was way too intoxicated for my own good, and Lainie was still drinking and dancing. I really don’t know how she does it.   
            “Come on, Lainie, we need to get back to our hotel! We are wasted enough as it is…”   
            “Okay, Harper, just give me one more song… one more dance with, um… what’s your name, sweetheart?” Lainie looked at the dark-haired man she was dancing with.   
            “It’s Mike…” He replied.   
            “Yes… I need to finish my dance with Mike here, and then we’ll leave…”   
            I huffed… “Fine. Hurry up!” I looked around for the three other girls that were with us, who I found to be cuddled up in various parts of the bar with men of their own. My head was spinning as I looked around the dim building… the pounding of the music and the cocktails were getting to me, and I knew that I needed some air and a place to sit down… and _fast_. I found my way outside, and plopped down onto a bench. It was crowded outside the bar as well… the street that we were on always seemed to be hopping, as there were several bars and clubs lining it. As I tried to focus on the people passing by me on the street, a shorter man came into view. He seemed to be fairly attractive, and his eyes were even more intoxicating than the alcohol I had consumed.   
           “Excuse me, ma’am, I am from the Detroit Blood Bank. We are signing people up to be possible blood donors, if needed. May I ask your blood type?”  
           “Uh… you are getting signatures for blood donors at three a.m.? Outside a bar?” I tried to concentrate on the man’s face, but things were just too blurry to make out the smaller details.  
          “Yes, ma’am. More people are out on the streets during the night here, so that is when we canvas the area.”  
          “Oh… well… I am only in town for two more days. Sorry.”  
          “It’s okay, ma’am. Maybe we’ll have the need for you while you are here. Would you please consider giving life to another being?”  
          “Ugh… fine. Where do I sign?”  
          He handed me a pen, and used a long, pale finger to point to a line. “Right here ma’am. We really appreciate you doing this!”  
          I scribbled my name, Harper Chase, as the man pointed to another line. “Please write your blood type here, ma’am.”  
          As I wrote my blood type on the paper, the man became visibly excited, and even though my vision was hazy I could see his widened eyes and frightening smile.  
          “Oh, my. That’s a very rare blood type… Hmm… I changed my mind, we need you _now_.”  
          And that’s when everything went black…

             ******

          The cold, hard ground underneath my body was the first thing I noticed as I woke. My pounding head was the second. Had Lainie taken me back to the hotel? My eyes opened slowly, and I gasped as I realized that I was in what appeared to be a jail cell. The walls were painted, tan cinderblocks, and the floor was very hard concrete. _What had I done? What had happened? Where was I?_ I could feel something on my arm, and as I looked down, I noticed a black band of gauze around the bend of my arm. Underneath the gauze lay a cotton ball with a tiny drop of blood on it. _Oh, blood!_ The last thing I remembered was the man asking for me to sign the blood donor form… and now I’m here. As I was trying to piece together the events that had led me here, I was distracted by a man and woman meeting outside of my cell.   
         “Are her results back yet, Donovan?” The woman asked.  
         “I just received them. Here…” He handed the woman a manilla folder and she opened it, moving her eyes back and forth as she read the paper she pulled from it.   
         “Oh, Donovan… She’s perfect… Clean as a whistle, except for the alcohol. You know what this means… we must call Adam. He’s had a reservation for someone… _just_ like her. You know how handsomely he pays us when something like this comes around.”   
         The smirk that appeared on the man’s face, made me shudder. “Are you sure, Cassandra? Come on… aren’t you tempted? Can’t we have some of her first? Adam will never know.”  
          “No! You know better than that. Adam only accepts perfect, untainted blood… if he found out that we took advantage of the situation, before preparing her for his enjoyment…” She scoffed. “You know what would happen.”  
          The man sighed. “I know.”  
          “Go alert him, then. I will prepare her.”  
          The man turned and walked out of my line of vision, while the woman entered my cell, complete with a bundle of items. The woman was lovely… long red hair, nearly translucent skin, very sharp, red nails, and a beautiful outfit made completely of black leather. She laid the bundle of items on the floor beside me, and reached out to move the stray hair out of my face.   
          “Don’t touch me! Where am I?” I shouted, as I sat up and quickly scooted to the back wall.  
          The woman smiled and nonchalantly scooted closer to me as she spoke. “My dear… you are at the Detroit Blood Bank, of course. You signed a form allowing for your presence here.”  
           “No, no, no. I signed a form saying that I might give blood if needed while I was in Detroit.”  
           “I know… and that is precisely why you are here. We’ve tested your blood, and it seems as if you are a perfect donor match for our client, Adam. He’s very picky and normally gets clean, filtered blood from the hospital’s blood bank… but he likes it best when it comes straight from the source.” The woman spoke with such grace and elegance… it almost seemed as if she was from a different time period.   
          “Straight from the source? Wait, I don’t understand.”   
          “You don’t need to understand, dear. Not yet, anyway. You see, you are very special… One like you only comes around every few years. That is why we let you… _donate_ blood here. Won’t you help save a being? Our clients are so very important to us here…”   
          I was utterly confused. Certainly, this was no hospital.  
          She continued. “Look into my eyes, girl.”   
          I looked up into the woman’s beautiful, hypnotizing amber eyes, as she caressed the side of my face with her left hand. “I know you are scared. It will all be okay, I promise.” While looking into her eyes, and enjoying the feeling of her cold hand stroking my flushed face, I failed to see the needle and syringe she procured from her bundle. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain in my arm, followed by the cold liquid she injected.  
         “What was that?” I hissed, as I began to feel the effect of the drug… I needed to get out of here, but I felt like I was floating. With a flourish, she held her hand out and I reluctantly gave her my hand, letting her help me up off of the concrete floor. My body seemed to override my brain. She smiled warmly. “That’s just something to help filter all that nasty alcohol out of your blood, along with a little something to help you relax. There you are, dear… Now, I need you to come with me please. Mmm… Adam is just going to _love_ you.”   
         The drug was making me very dizzy, and I stumbled as I followed her through the cell-lined hallway. The cells were full of both men and women… mostly sleeping on the floor, but some were awake and looked as confused as I was. She led me up two flights of stairs until we turned down a long hallway, finally stopping before a rich, dark wooden door.  
         “We must clean you before I give you over to our client. Come.”  
         As we crossed the threshold of the door, I noticed it was a beautiful powder room, complete with a shower and lovely, brightly lit vanity.   
         “Here, dear, is where we will prepare you for your suitor…” She smirked. “At least for the night anyway.”   
         “Suitor? What the hell did I sign? I’m not a hooker!” My head was spinning, and I was thankful that I had slept off a lot of the alcohol, otherwise I’d be in even more trouble.   
         She laughed loudly. “Oh, no, dear. You are far from a _lady of the night_. You are very, very important. You are essentially ensuring the survival of my race just by being here. Now, get in the shower, wash your body and hair with the soap that is provided to you, and then we’ll get you ready. Go on, get in the shower.”  
          _Maybe I’m dreaming?_ That’s it! I have to be dreaming. Maybe I’ll wake up soon, and I’ll be in the hotel snoozing beside my best friend… I hope. I stepped into the black tiled shower, and shed my clothes quickly. _Maybe stepping under the water will shock me enough to wake me up!_ No such luck… I stepped into the stream of water and I held the cloth out, squeezing the plastic bottle of unscented soap onto it, rubbing it together to make it lather.  
         “Wash up good, girl!” Cassandra said from outside of the shower.   
         When I looked back at her, I could see that she was peeking around the edge, salivating over my form. Her eyes drifted from the water running over my legs up to concentrate on my neck. My self-consciousness got the better of me, and I snatched the towel off the hook, and wrapped it around myself quickly.   
          The woman cleared her throat loudly. “Now, I’ll get you some clothing. Adam prefers dark, loose clothing… easier to get to your body, that way.”  
          “Get to my body?”  
          “Yes…” The woman began to filter through clothes that hung in the large closet in the room. “You see, some suitors prefer their… _playthings_ … in tight, extravagant clothing, such as corsets and complicated lingerie… Adam’s not like that. He’s more of a no-nonsense kind of man. He doesn’t like to be tempted for very long, and he likes easy access to his life-source.”   
            _Huh? This woman spoke in riddles._   
           “Here, put this on.”  
           She threw a small piece of fabric at me. As I unfolded it, I realized it was a thin-strapped, short, black, silk dress. It was actually beautiful and very simple, I thought, as I slid to over my head and smoothed it over my thighs. It fit perfectly. Cassandra, as the man called her, sat me at the vanity and used a blow drier on my hair, making it shiny and smooth, and pulling it to the side to let it trail over my right shoulder.  
          “You are so lovely. Adam’s a lucky man. Although, you need to look like you’ve got some blood circulating in that body. Let’s add some color to those cheeks.” She retrieved a red stain, and applied it lightly to the apples of my cheeks and lips.  
          “There… you’re all ready.” She stepped back to survey her handiwork “…beautiful. Now, if you’ll follow me…”  
          I stepped out of the powder room, and almost ran into the man that Cassandra had been conversing with earlier.   
          “My, my. You look much different than you did when we drug you in here.” He leaned toward me and sniffed lightly, a look of ecstasy springing to his face.             “You still smell delicious. Cassandra? Please? Just a little bit?” He looked toward the redheaded woman.  
          “No, Donovan. I’m putting her in a car right now. She’s going to Adam.”  
          “Fine.” The man said as he scowled at us. He was handsome and terrifying all at the same time.  
          I followed Cassandra closely, as we made our way to a back door. I breathed deeply as the cool air hit my face. _Should I run? Try and make a break for it?_   
          “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” The woman responded.  
          “Um… Did I say that out loud?”  
          She smiled at me. “Let’s just say I have a gift. I’ve been hearing your thoughts this whole time. Ah, here we are.” She tilted her head toward a man driving up in a very nice Mercedes. “This man is known as the Courier. You can trust him.”  
          As the car came to a halt, Cassandra opened the door and gave me a gentle nudge making me plop down into the backseat.   
          “This one’s going to Adam. Get her there safely. He’s expecting her.”  
          “Yes ma’am.” The large man replied.   
          With a wink, she slammed the door and the car began to move.   
          “We will arrive in about fifteen minutes, ma'am.” He said.  
           I had so many questions, but I just nodded. I was still convinced that this was all a dream, so I’ll just let it all play out and wake up in a little while, right? I wondered just who this ‘Adam’ was, why he was so important, and just why he needed me _so_ desperately…

 

                                                             


	2. The Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! If you remember in chapter one, it was written in first person. For the sake of telling more than one side of the story, I will begin to write the next chapters in third person. (I hope that's okay! Eek!) Adam is much too lovely to ignore his thoughts! :) Remember, this is a story about a vampire, so it might get bloody from here on out... love you all, and thanks for reading! *hugs* -C

                                              

 

 

       Adam paced the hallway in his large, decrepit Detroit home. He had received a call on his television/phone contraption, alerting him that the Blood Bank had received a lovely, young, female specimen. Most importantly, she was O-negative… his favorite _._ Normally, Adam didn’t get excited about much. After all, he had already lived for hundreds of years, and the state of the world today disgusted him. He thought about the greed and ignorance of the human race and the utter _waste_ they caused…

       “Fucking zombies…” He muttered, as he walked back and forth down the hallway, his striped robe billowing behind him. He normally received filtered blood from the hospital’s blood bank, as he didn't trust human blood straight from the source. There were too many medications and nasty drugs that made most humans taste revolting. He was fine with feeding from bags of uncontaminated blood from his refrigerator, but he was a _vampire_. That instinct to hunt and feed from a living human would always be at the forefront of who he was. He was made to hunt, quite literally, hundreds of years ago.

       Adam felt the old oriental rug crush beneath his feet as he walked to the window one more time to see if she was here yet. He knew that this encounter would more than likely be terrifying for her, but thankfully, vampires were given a special gift. They could make sure that their meals didn’t _remember_ being meals. Tomorrow, she wouldn't even remember it, and he’d still be sated.

       He had a standing request with an organization called the ‘Detroit Blood Bank,’ that when they came across clean, pure, O-negative blood, he would have first choice. Those opportunities didn’t come around very often, but when they did, he paid the Blood Bank handsomely for it.

       Over his many years, Adam had become wealthy, and spent his money now on vintage musical instruments and recording equipment. He was brilliant in all things, but especially science and math. He loved to tinker with electronics, and had invented things that were useful for his everyday life. After living for that long, you tend to pick up a few things, after all.

       His head whipped around as he heard a car purring from outside his home. He hurriedly went to the window again, and pulled back the drapery just enough to see that he had a delivery…

                                                                          

 

         *******

 

       “What’s your name, sir?” Harper asked from the back of the Mercedes. The man’s bald head tilted toward her as he listened.

       “The Courier.”

       “But… don’t you have a name?”

       “No…to you, I am the Courier. I pick you up, make sure you get there safely, and deliver you. That’s it. That’s my job.”

       She sighed as she looked through her window at the passing scenery. They had left the downtown area and entered an industrial area… or at least it used to be. Now, it was full of empty and collapsing automotive plants, that were so spooky at night. It was quite a bit different than Ann Arbor, where she and her friends were from. If she hadn’t come to the conclusion that this was all a dream, she’d be terrified.

       After a few moments, the car slowed as they pulled into a driveway, or _lack_ of a driveway, as the grass and weeds were so tall that there was no way of seeing what was underneath. Harper looked up at the enormous home that lay in front of them. It was built from red brick, and at least three stories tall. Most of the windows had been boarded up, except for a large window in the middle of the house. If she had passed this house on the street, she would swear that it had been abandoned many years ago.

       Suddenly, pale fingers wrapped around the edge of the covering in the window and moved it aside slowly. She saw a glimpse of black hair, and as quickly as it had moved aside, it went back into place.

       “We’re here. Watch your step.” The Courier said as he opened the door and took her hand, helping her out of the car.

       “We’re… _where_ , exactly?” She looked at the creepy scene, noticing a worn path that went through an overgrown trellis around the side of the house.

       “We’re where you are meant to be.”

       “Um… no, I’m not meant to be here, since I don’t even know where _here_ is.”

       “You signed a contract, Ms. Chase. You could try to run, but you wouldn’t get very far. Just do as you're expected, and it will all be over soon. You might even find it exciting.” He chuckled darkly.

        “I don’t think this house is saf-” When she looked back to The Courier, he had disappeared… just like that. The car and everything! _What in the world?_

She sighed as she looked back toward the house. This was _so_ weird. She really hoped that she’d wake up soon… she’d have a very interesting dream to tell her friend, Lainie, about.        

       _Oh… Lainie!_ Harper could call her and ask for a ride! She had to get out of this hellhole that she had found herself in. She reached down to pat her pockets, looking to find her phone, but found nothing. All she wore was the short, black, silk dress Cassandra had put her in… she had no bag, no phone, none of her belongings… nothing.

                                                        

       She felt a deep pit in her stomach. She was completely lost on this dark corner in Detroit, alone. She looked down the desolate street, and back up to the house, weighing her options. Maybe there’d at least be a phone in the house that she could use. She decided that she’d take her chances, as she breathed deeply and ambled up to the house.

       It was in the midst of summer but it was cool at night, and she felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as she approached the large structure. The concrete porch steps were hard beneath her feet, and the worn wood of the porch creaked as she stepped onto it. She had seen horror movie scenes just like this one, and she could just picture Freddy Krueger or that creepy guy from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre popping up and ax-ing her. That thought made her move a little faster.

       She knocked on the door once, twice, three times… still nothing. She knew she had seen someone in the house when they pulled up in the car. _Maybe they had left?_

When she twisted the doorknob, the door opened easily, giving her access to the house. She could hear soft electronic music wafting through the air, and as she placed one foot inside the house, she realized that it wasn’t abandoned after all. _Someone_ lived here…

       She slowly made her way past a set of stairs and down the hall Adam had been pacing just a few moments before. She didn’t see a phone anywhere, and she got the overwhelming feeling that she shouldn’t be in there. One quick look around, and she’d be out of here.

       She walked back down the hallway, and entered a large room that was packed to the brim with things you didn’t normally see every day. In the center of the room lay a mauve-colored, suede couch, and around the couch lay… _everything else_. In rich tones of reds, golds, and blues, she saw stacked books, vinyl records, recording equipment, guitars, dusty lamps, candles, magazines… and the air was so electric that she could swear the hair on her arms was standing straight up.

       She lost her way for a moment, as she walked over to the vinyls and began to thumb through them. _What was she doing? She needed to get out of here. “_ If this is a dream, I can’t _really_ die can I?” She whispered to herself.

       Adam leaned against the wooden door jamb behind her, and watched intently. She moved quietly, smoothly, and with a grace that many humans just didn’t possess. His eyes moved with precision and stalked her frame as she stepped over to one of his boxes of vinyl records. She thumbed through them for a moment before pulling one out.

       “Huh…Bob Dylan… I know this album.” Harper could remember her parents playing the song ‘Sara’ repeatedly when she was a little girl. She turned the large album around in her hands to look at the track list on the back, and hissed as the stiff cardboard corner cut into her middle finger. She watched a small drop of blood begin to bead on her finger.

       Adam’s body stiffened as he smelled her, suddenly she was more overwhelming than before. He closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to stay in control. Things got messy when he couldn’t control his actions… this was going to be a quick feed, just something to sustain him for a while… a treat, even… and _that_ was it. No muss, no fuss… she was just a simple meal.

       “What are you doing?” He asked, startling her. She jumped around to face him.

       “Um… I’m sorry. I’m kinda stranded. I thought I could use your phone to call my friend? I didn’t mean to be snooping.”

       “I’ve got no phone, so you’re out of luck.”

       Harper watched as the mysterious, tall man began to saunter toward her. His bare chest was pale, his shoulder length hair was as black as coal… and there was something in his light eyes that petrified her. This dream was getting a little scary.

       Before she knew it, he had stopped mere inches from her and looked down to her hands. “You’re bleeding all over my Bob Dylan.”

       “Oh, yeah… I’m so sorry. I cut myself on the cover. It was an accident.”

       He nodded as he took it from her. “I would expect nothing less...” He wiped the album cover on his black jeans, as he muttered “…zombie…” under his breath.

       She was becoming even more uneasy as they stood there together, and he could tell that she was beginning to shake slightly. Time to get to business. “What is your name?”

       “Uh, Harper.”

       “Harper. Do you know why you are here? Or who I am?” Normally when a human was sent to him, they already knew what was expected of them. In fact, most humans that were involved with the Blood Bank had volunteered themselves willingly… some humans even got off on the whole thing. It was strange that this girl was so un-informed.

       She shook her head. “I wasn’t told anything… I was just dropped outside of this house. I have no idea what’s going on. I keep thinking it’s a dream, but I never wake up, and-…” She spoke quickly as her voice began to quiver.

       “Oh, for goodness’ sake. Do _not_ start crying.” Adam knew he didn’t do well with human’s emotions. He had no time for it.

       “I’m just really scared. I don’t understand any of this…”

       “There, there.” He stepped forward, placed his large hand against her cheek, and let his powers work to his advantage. Suddenly, every ounce of fear in her mind was replaced by warmth and comfort. Even though she was in a strange house, with a very strange man, on an abandoned street in Detroit, she was precipitously calm and happy. She was now toasty warm, where before she had been cold, and she felt like nothing could harm her in her sheltered bubble.

       “Now, that’s better, is it not?” He smirked as his hand drifted from her face to her neck. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before dawn. After that, his ability to feed would diminish and this opportunity, and money, would be totally wasted.

       He was racing the sun and promptly needed to find the spot on her body that he’d feed from. Humans were built uniquely… some had veins and arteries that were easy to access, and some did not. He could distinguish how close the blood was to the surface of her skin, just by smelling her. He could sense her pulse quicken, as he delicately placed his nose against the soft skin of her neck and inhaled deeply… _mmm, divine…_ _but that wasn’t the right spot._

He could feel her body quiver as he moved to the other side of her neck and then inspected each of her arms, none of the spots seemed right.

       Adam had a gift of making humans feel at ease when he wanted to, and Harper was definitely feeling it. He knew that while she watched him move with glazed over eyes, that feeling wouldn’t last forever and she’d eventually wake from her daze. He needed to hurry.

       “Would you lay down, Harper? It will make this easier.” He asked, as he gestured to the suede couch. He watched her eyes move from his to the couch and back again. He could tell that her uneasiness was creeping back in. Adam made his way to the side of the room, took a vinyl record from its sleeve and placed it on the turntable. Soon, Bob Dylan’s gritty voice flowed through the air and the words to ‘One More Cup of Coffee’ began. “There. That better?”

       She shrugged as she watched him amble over to the couch. _Why did he want her to lay down? What would it make easier? This was so weird._

 He held his hand out to her. “Well, come on. My patience is wearing thin.”

       She unconfidently did as he asked, and he helped her get perfectly placed on the couch. Even though Adam was strange, he was so beautiful. Lovely, delicate facial features that were sharp at the same time, and his voice was like velvet. It seemed as if she could hear several dialects in the way he spoke, and he seemed wise far beyond his years. His demeanor was unexplainably calming, and he made her feel immediately better about her situation.

       “Now…” He spoke, as he knelt on the floor beside the couch. “You don’t know what I am?”

       “No.” She shook her head and stiffened as he placed his nose against her collarbone, slowly inhaling her. He let out a long breath as his jaw clenched tightly. _Control, Adam._

“My name is Adam. I am a vampire.”

       She snickered. “No, there’s no such thing. Oh, I’m definitely dreaming, and it’s becoming more and more unbelievable. Wait, is it Halloween in my dream? ‘Cause that might explain all this…”

       Adam was dumbfounded. “No, it’s not Halloween, and that is an incredibly rude insult.” He continued to smell her as he chastised her words. His nose wandered up her right leg, and back down. He was getting closer.

       “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It was just that you said you’re a _vampire._ We all know that vampires are just medieval fairy tales. I mean, if you think about it, nothing can survive on just blood… it’s scientifically impossible and silly.”

       “Silly? You’ve got to be joking. Vampires are terrifying deliverers of death…”

       “Mmm, yeah, right. You know, Bram Stoker’s Dracula was modeled after Vlad the Impaler… he never actually drank blood, did he? Let me guess, are you from Transylvania? Can you turn into a bat? Do you actually have a reflection?”

       Adam rolled his eyes and scoffed as he listened to her words. “I’m aware of those myths, they’re untrue.”

       She raised her eyebrows cockily. “What about this-- do you burn in the sun?”

       “As a matter of fact, I do, and it fucking hurts. I can see that I’m going to have to request a less _mouthy_ meal from the Blood Bank next time. You’re distracting me.” His nose trailed up her left leg, and when it reached her inner thigh, he stopped. _This was it. That was the spot, and he couldn’t contain himself any longer._

“…and why are you sniffing me like that?”

       “Oh, I’ll show you why.” His voice had taken on a deeper, grim tone, and Harper watched as his eyes changed from a pretty blue to an amber gold. He hissed, opened his mouth wide, and two fangs erupted from the top of his mouth like forceful springs.    

                                                

 

       Harper gasped and moved up to her elbows. “How did you… do… that?”

       “Here’s a medieval fairy tale for you-- Dracula wasn’t real, but I am.” He growled as his fangs sank into the fleshy part of her thigh.

       She screamed and tried to move her legs to get away, but Adam had wrapped his arms around her hips and was entirely too strong. She heard him moan, and when her eyes met his, she realized that this was no dream. It was reality. Vampires were _real_.

       A trail of deep red blood began to trickle between her thigh and the side of his mouth, providing a stark contrast against his pale skin, and she felt herself begin to grow weak. _Was she truly going to die here?_

Adam extracted his sustenance from her thigh, and even though he was in a blissful feeding frenzy, he knew to watch for signs that he had taken enough from her. Her skin began to grow paler and the blood flow slowed… he knew he had to stop.

       He pushed himself from her, and lay supine on the floor. What he was feeling was something that he rarely experienced. This was the ultimate high for him, and nothing else could ever come close.

       After a few moments, he had come down from his high and pulled himself up to check on Harper. She was alive, but still unconscious from the blood loss. He should have stopped before she became unconscious, but he felt lucky to have stopped when he did.

       The dawn was hastily approaching, but he sat there and watched her for a few moments. Her chest rose and fell in a methodic rhythm that put Adam in a trance. Her lovely heart was pumping blood throughout a body that was quickly trying to recover from a vampire feed.

       He looked down at himself and noticed a thick trail of blood that had dried as it ran down his chest. His face was probably atrocious! He found the mirror in the hallway and wiped all the dried blood from his chin… he did, indeed, have a reflection. He wished he would have told Harper that. Maybe, if there was a next time, he would.

         

         *******

 

       “Harper, wake up! We need to get packed up… hotel check-out is in an hour!”

       Harper slowly opened her eyes and found the drab wall of a hotel room.

       “Did you hear me?”

       “I heard you, Lainie.” She said as she slowly sat up. Sure enough, her best friend was sitting on the bed next to her. Maybe that _was_ all just a dream _?_ She was relieved, and a little bit disappointed.

       “Girl, you look pale this morning. Where did you go last night? I assume you found some hot guy, right? You left the bar and I never saw you come back… but you were in your bed this morning.”

       “Um…” Her head ached, but other than that she felt absolutely fantastic. “I really don’t know…”

       “Since when do you have a Bob Dylan shirt?”

       Harper’s eyes grew wide as she looked from her friend down to her body. She was wearing a t-shirt that she had never seen before… oversized and black, with a white silhouette of the gritty singer that she had listened to the night before. It all seemed so hazy, but she suddenly remembered cutting her finger on a Dylan vinyl cover. _Surely, that had all been a dream._ The man… or _vampire_ … couldn’t have been real.

       She let her hand drift under the bedsheet to her thigh, and there she felt two small divots in her skin—perfectly spaced like a vampire’s fangs.


	3. Meeting Once Again

                                            

      Harper slid her dark sunglasses onto her face, and laid her head back against the leather seat of her friend, Lainie’s, white Audi. They were traveling back to Ann Arbor after their _wild_ weekend in Detroit. Lainie was singing to every song that came on the radio, but Harper was quiet. She was trying to piece together the events from her strange night before. She knew that she didn’t believe in _vampires_ … but how would that explain her experience the night before?

       Before they had left the hotel, Harper had showered and when she finished she wrapped herself in the fluffy towel and inspected her inner thigh. Sure enough, there were two holes of sorts in her skin. They looked like they had been healing for days, in fact, they looked almost like scars now. She dressed hurriedly, and promised herself she’d figure out what had happened to her.

       “So,” Lainie began, pulling Harper from her thoughts. “What happened last night? I knew you left the bar, but I didn’t know who with… I was a little worried, but this morning you were safely in your bed.”

       “I really don’t remember much.” Harper answered.

       “Oh… well, are you okay? Did something happen?” Lainie was beginning to worry again.

       “No, no, nothing happened. I remember meeting a man, but nothing happened. It’s fine, I just drank too much.” _Maybe this Adam had been a hallucination?_ That wouldn’t explain the marks on her leg, however.

       After an hour, Harper was dropped off at her house that she lived in alone. It wasn’t that she wasn’t social, but she _really_ enjoyed having a place all her own. Also, she worked very hard to save the money to purchase her own home. It wasn’t a mansion or anything, but it was hers. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital in the labor and delivery unit, so she kept some pretty strange hours sometimes, and didn’t personally want to share her home with anyone.

       She dragged her bag into her bedroom and turned it upside down, emptying its contents onto her bed. Suddenly, her clutch and cellphone that she had ‘lost’ last night tumbled out of the bottom of her bag.

       “Am I going crazy or what?” She laughed. It appeared to her that maybe she had just been drunk, passed out and dreamt up ‘Adam’ last night. She probably got back to the hotel last night, put her things in her duffle bag, and crashed in her bed. Maybe she even fell and hurt her thigh, and didn’t remember it? That doesn’t explain the Bob Dylan shirt that just appeared on her body this morning, though. She made a very prominent mental note not to drink that much again… _ever_.

       She worked 12-hour shifts, normally from six at night to six in the morning. Maybe that’s why she dreamt about a vampire? Because she felt like she kept vampire’s hours at work. She always worked at night and slept during the day.

       She put the clothes that she had worn over the weekend in the washing machine, and laid down. She knew that she needed sleep if she wanted to be alert at work that night.

       When she woke up, she realized that she was ravenous… and still _very_ tired. She felt drained, both physically and mentally, but chalked it up to not getting enough rest over the weekend. After a large sandwich, a banana and a protein shake, she felt a little better. She donned her sky blue scrubs (her department wore sky blue, which she was thankful for, because some of the other department’s colors were hideous!) hopped in her white Jeep and headed toward work.

       She had a rather slow night, as there weren’t but two smooth deliveries and she was glad, because she was exhausted. She had been tired plenty of times before, but this was different. It seemed like she literally couldn’t put one foot in front of the other. She hadn’t really ever felt that way, and began to worry that something could really be wrong with her.

       Near the end of her shift, she took a break and went to the lab. “Hey, Jess.”

       “Oh, hey Harper! How are things going upstairs?” Jess asked. She had become a good friend to Harper, and was her sounding board when she needed to vent about work.

       “Slow. Thank goodness. I’m so tired.”

       “Crazy weekend?” Jess asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

       “Well, kinda, but this is so different. Do you mind doing some bloodwork on me? Just to make sure everything’s okay?”

       “Of course, I don’t mind. Maybe you’re coming down with the flu or something.”

       Harper shrugged before Jess drew blood from the vein in her arm. “Okay, girl. I’ll call you upstairs when I get the results.”

       “Thanks, Jess. I owe you one.”

       “Nah. I hope you feel better.”

~*~

       An hour wore on, and Harper did some end-of-shift charting on her patients. She soon received a call from Jess while she was sitting at the nurses’ station.

       “Well, I know why you’re so tired. You’re super anemic.” Jess said, matter-of-factly.

       “Anemic? I’ve never been anemic in my life.”

       “Hmm… well, you are now. Have you lost some blood recently?”

       “Uhh… no, not that I know of.” _What?_

“Well, maybe you should get that checked out with a doc, it's pretty bad.”

       “Yeah, maybe.” Harper said, even though she wasn’t really paying attention to Jess anymore… her mind was reeling.

       “Until then, you need some iron. Big time.”

       “Yeah… thanks, I’ll pick some up at the pharmacy.”

       Harper hung up the phone, and stared into space dumbfounded. That made no sense… or did it? What had happened to her? She had _never_ been anemic. That would mean that she would have had to have lost a rather large amount of blood in a relatively short amount of time—and the only new wounds on her body were the two marks on her inner thigh. Her memories were right all along. She hadn’t dreamt up Adam, he had been _real_ … and he had taken something from her that she wasn’t sure she was comfortable giving.

       Luckily, she had the next night off and she was going back to Detroit. She’d have to go alone because if she told anyone about this, they’d never believe her.

 ~*~

       Adam sat in the decrepit Detroit house that he loved. It matched his personality… his feelings… and after living for hundreds of years, the condition of the house was far from his mind. In fact, he couldn’t keep his mind off of his feed the night before. He recalled sucking the precious, life-sustaining liquid through her perfect, untainted skin and into his mouth… the thought of her heart pumping that blood throughout her body made him weak, and that didn’t happen… _ever_. That feed was so filling that it would satisfy him for weeks, if need be. It disturbed him, however, that he almost wasn’t able to stop himself.

       Adam thought about his wife, Eve, and if she’d be angry that he fed from a live person… a woman… without notifying her first. Eve lived on the other side of the world, and had been a vampire a lot longer than he had. They were an odd couple, if anything, but their interests were the same. He loved her, if for nothing more than companionship when he was feeling lonely. After all, he had lived through wars and famines… very difficult times… and he needed someone that understood him and his needs. Eve did.

       He felt the urge to call her, just to hear a familiar voice, and see a familiar face—and to explain what had happened. She answered the telephone quickly, and smiled as she greeted him.

                                         

       “Adam.”

       “Eve.”

       “How are you, my love?” She asked.

       “I’m faring well, Eve. I have something to confess to you, however, darling.”

                                            

       Eve shared a lot of the same features as Adam. The topography of her body was eerily similar… both bodies long and lean, with sharp facial features that looked like they could cut and heal you at the same time. She had blond hair, where his was jet black, but they both had dry wit and caring hearts… deep… _deep_ down.

       “Something to confess? My love, what has gotten you so down? And don’t say ‘the zombies.’”

       He sighed as he looked at the dusty oriental rug beneath his feet, and the drops of Harper’s blood that he hadn’t successfully been able to scrub out. “The blood bank discovered a match for me last night. A woman. I should have spoken to you before I proceeded with the feed… but Eve, I was so _hungry_. I craved the warm touch of human skin.”

       Eve seemed troubled. “Was she beautiful?” She asked. Even after living for as long as she had, she still had insecurities when it came to things such as this.

       Adam was surprised at her question. “Do you want me to be honest, love?”

       “Of course, Adam. When have we not been honest with each other?”

       “She was beautiful… and I’ve never tasted anything as sweet. Eve, I almost couldn’t stop myself.” Adam was disappointed in himself. “I can’t do that again.”

       “Did you turn her? Is she one of us now?”

       “No… but I didn’t leave her with much blood. I’m not even sure that she survived after being picked up by the blood bank.”

       “Oh, Adam. Darling, you can’t worry yourself over her. When you were a young vampire, I’m sure that you had trouble controlling yourself. That will still happen from time to time.”

       He shrugged. “It doesn’t have to. I should know better. I was just so utterly drawn to her.”

       Neither Adam nor Eve spoke for a few moments. Adam was surprised at what came from Eve’s mouth next.

       “Tell me what she looked like. You said she was beautiful. I’d like a mental image of the woman my husband fed from. That’s a very intimate thing, you know.”

       Adam nodded. “I know, love.” He looked into the distance, as if he was picturing the girl’s face. “She… had long hair… red…”

       Eve smiled. “You’ve always liked red-heads.”

       “Yes, but I prefer blondes.” He smirked.

       “Sure, you do.” Eve laughed, sarcastically.

       “She was young… light skin… freckles… bright green eyes… but she trembled as I touched her. She was so frightened, until I calmed her… but then she was such a smart-ass that I wanted to put tape over her mouth to quiet her.”

       She laughed. “I’m sure she _was_ frightened. You can be intimidating, my love.”

       “I suppose. I don't mean to be.”

       “Adam, I need to see you… more than just through this silly phone. May I?”

       “You are always welcome in my home, Eve.”

       “Well, then. I’ll be on a plane tomorrow night.”

 ~*~

       After Harper got off at six a.m., she slept for a few hours before deciding to set off for Detroit. She had no idea what she’d find, if anything, but she was going to at least try. She slipped into a simple, soft, navy colored t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, but packed an oatmeal colored cardigan, since it still got chilly at night.

       It took her an hour to get from Ann Arbor to Detroit, and the sun was just beginning to set. She drove around for a while to see if she could find a house that looked familiar, but had no luck. She even thought she had found the right neighborhood, but didn’t find the home that she had remembered from the night before.

       She decided that her only option was to find the club they were at when she met the man from the blood bank. It was still early, so she found a good parking spot in front of the club, where she would be able to sit in her Jeep and watch for him.

       Finally, around one a.m. she noticed him. He was going from drunk person to drunk person, getting them to sign his roster. It seemed as if he looked at their info, decided they weren’t worthy and moved on. Finally, he met a young, attractive man that he deemed good enough and led him to an inconspicuous black car parked not far from hers. _Had she been led away just like that the night before?_

She started her Jeep and followed the black car for several minutes before it pulled into a seedy parking garage. She watched as the man led his victim through a deeply tinted door that had no markings of any kind. This was creepy. She was in this dark parking garage, with what she believed were _vampires_. Anything could happen to her in here, and no one would ever know.

       Suddenly, she saw the driver of the black car exit and walk around the car, inspecting it. He looked so familiar. _Was he the one that drove her around last night?_ She decided to take a (possibly very stupid) chance and hopped out of her Jeep to approach the large man.

       “Excuse me, sir?”

       He turned toward her and seemed very surprised to see her there. “You… how did you end up out here?”

       “Um… I followed you from the club. I just have some questions.”

       “You _remember_ me? You remember last night?”

       “Yes… well, parts of it. That’s why I have questions.”

       The man looked around. “You can’t be here. Do you know what they’ll do to the both of us if they catch us talking?”

       “Are you one of them?”

       “One of _them_? What do you mean?” He asked.

       “Oh, come on. I know who you work for… I know what this is. I need for you to take me back to the house you took me to last night.”

       “I can’t do that, and you know it.”

       “You _have_ to. I can’t spend forever wondering what happened to me. I guess I’m supposed to have no memories of last night, but I do. I need to know.” Harper pleaded.

       “I’m sorry. I can’t. You have to leave.” The man seemed nervous and terrified that she had approached him.

       “I’m not leaving. Not without you taking me there. I can make your life very difficult with _them_ if you don’t. Do the authorities know about this operation here? Those vampires will kill you if you’re the reason they’re caught.”

       The driver sighed and looked around again. “Fine. Wait in your car outside of the parking garage. I have a _delivery_ to make in a few minutes. Follow me and I’ll point the house out to you.”

       “Thank you so much.” Harper was relieved that he agreed to do it so easily. She did as he asked, and within a few minutes she was following the same black car—this time into a spooky, industrial neighborhood. She spotted the house before he even pointed it out. Large and mostly boarded up… she remembered it now.

       She turned off her Jeep’s lights as she pulled into the tall grass where the driveway should be. She knew there was at least one light on in the home because she could see it through the window that wasn’t boarded up.

                                             

       She quietly approached the home, preparing herself for what was to come. If this man was real, he could be dangerous. She felt like she was risking her life to find some answers, but she felt it was worth it. She stepped onto the porch and heard the creak from the old boards that lay underneath her feet. She recalled that eerie creek.

       Raising her hand, she took a deep breath and knocked on the old door. After a moment it swung open and she was faced with the man that she thought she had dreamt. He was in black jeans again with a bare chest and feet, and his face was exactly as Harper remembered it.

                                                      

       Adam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The young woman he had been worrying about for the last 24 hours was there on his doorstep. This wasn’t supposed to happen—the blood bank was supposed to be completely anonymous. She was exquisite, however, and he could smell the scent that aroused him so the night before, although it wasn’t as strong… probably because he had taken so much of her blood.

       “I need to know what happened to me last night. What happened between us.” Harper blurted out.

                                              

 

       Adam stood there speechless and flabbergasted. _What was he supposed to do now?_

       Suddenly, a blond woman appeared beside him wearing all white. Her features were just as striking and scary as his. “Well, hello. You must be Harper. Why don’t you come in, dear? We need to have a chat.”


End file.
